Stay
by Savcat
Summary: After Sunstreakers death Sideswipe is felling a little down and Prowl comforts him.


Sideswipe sat on the hill and watched as the sun hid behind a huge, dark cloud pregnant with impending rain.

He couldn't help but let his mind wander to the battle that happened earlier in the week, still couldn't help but feel the pain of losing his brother.

He cycled air through his vents that passed as a sigh. "It had to be you, didn't it?" he put a hand over his face; his body shaking. "I miss you Sunny. I really miss you."

He looked down the hill to the Ark and watched as a few mechs walked in and out.

If it hadn't been for the fact that he saw it happen, he wouldn't have believed it. In fact, he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to walk back to the Ark and find him in their room painting. That is what he did best after all paint.

No one but Sideswipe ever saw that side so Sunstreaker; caring, artistic, sensitive… Everyone only saw Sunstreaker the narcissist the sociopath

He felt a drop of water hit his head and headed back towards the Ark.

***

The walk to the recreation room was quiet and lonely, as was sitting all alone.

Everyone kept their distance from him. That's because most of them, excluding Huffer, had gotten the memo: stay away from Sideswipe.

The mini-bot smiled at him. "Where's your brother? Oh wait you don't have one anymore. What a shame. Poor little Sideswipe all by himself…"

He let out a low treating growl. "I'd shut up if I were you. But that's just me. Go ahead and keep running your mouth. "He glared at him. "Go bother someone else for a change. I'm not in the mood."

"Maybe I don't want to. I'm having a lot of fun talking with you. It's a lot better without your twin any way. Now none of us has to look at an idiot a—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sideswipe had him pinned to the ground, optics flaring bright blue.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that! Especially when you have no idea what it is you're talking about."

Smokescreen placed a hand on Sideswipes shoulder, "Sideswipe just let him go. He's not worth it. Just calm down"

He shook his head and backed away. "I—I don't feel good…" he continued to back away, and ran out of the room.

***

Sideswipe stormed into his quarters and kicked the wall. He looked around the room and placed a hand on one of the many paintings hanging on the wall. "It's just not fair. Nothing seems fair anymore…"

There was a soft knock on the door and Prowl let himself in, chevrons gleaming bright red when he hit the light. "Are you okay?"

Sideswipe stood there for a moment before he sat on the floor, his arms folded. "No," he felt sick. "I'm not okay."

Prowl nodded and came to sit next to him on the hard floor. He reluctantly placed an arm around his shoulders.

Sideswipe tried to keep firm, stiff, stony, but he relaxed into prowl's embrace. Prowl was warm in a way that machines weren't supposed to be, heat emanating from the other mech.

"I understand that you're angry." Prowl said softly. "I can't completely understand how you feel. I want to help. If you want to talk… I want to listen"

Sideswipe nodded, but he didn't say anything. He relaxed farther into Prowls embrace, sad and angry.

"It… it's not fair"

Prowl tightened his grip around sideswipe protectively. He was so warm.

"I just wish the pain would stop."

Prowl lifted Sideswipes chin and his optics were a deep, dark blue, and he said, "I can help with that." He then placed a hand on Sideswipe's chest, where his spark was, and the electricity flowed between them, all pain replaced with pleasure. Sideswipe gasped and let it fill him and he arched at the feeling.

"Oh… Prowl…" he became weak, gasping and panting. "Oh…"

Prowl removed his hand when Sideswipe hit the climax of his pleasure, and he collapsed into Prowl. "Thank you."

Prowl paused, a pause in which he thought about what he had just let himself do.

"You're welcome"

He pulled the black and white mech closer to him, rapping his legs around his waist. Prowl leaned forward and allowed Sideswipe to rest his dark helm against bright, red chevrons

.Something inside Prowl told him that he shouldn't be there. A part of him wanted to take it back, to leave and pretend that it had not happened. He shifted and Sideswipes' grip tightened.

"Stay… please don't leave."

He gave a small smile. Something about Sideswipe made it feel right. "I'll stay..."

-Fin


End file.
